


Хочешь сладких апельсинов?

by Skazochnica_Julietta



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skazochnica_Julietta/pseuds/Skazochnica_Julietta
Summary: Новая миссия в Стокгольме – выследить и обезвредить безумного злого гения...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Не перестаю восхищаться талантом и безумной фантазий фандомных художников. Как вы уже поняли, вдохновением послужил арт.  
> Это новогодний падарок для всех участников нашего маленького, но очень дружного фандома  
> Написано для Снежного шара у Squirry

Всё началось год назад, когда сумасшедший гений Максим Викторович Гадёночкин решил отомстить своим обидчикам, сбежал из Союза и нашёл заинтересованных в его талантах частных инвесторов.

Когда-то молодой одарённый физик Гадёночкин работал в НИИ Квантовой физики и электроники, но толи неудача в личной жизни и развод, толи созвучие фамилии с известным режиссёром-мультипликатором не давало ему покоя, тем не менее, бросив всё, он ушёл работать в «Союзмультфильм». Надо сказать, что там ему, мягко говоря, были не рады – художественными талантами Гадёночкин, увы, наделён не был, зато имел нужные связи в министерстве культуры (троюродная сестра нового мужа его бывшей жены была подругой самой Фурцевой), поэтому выгнать Максима Викторовича с нового места работы не получалось.

Справедливость восторжествовала, когда на международном фестивале детских и юношеских фильмов критики разнесли «шедевр» Гадёночкина в пух и прах. Какими только эпитетами не наградили его картину – «наглый плагиат персонажей», «безвкусица», «апофеоз бездарности» – вот далеко не полный список высказываний возмущённого жюри.

Такого ранимая творческая личность вынести не смогла. Сначала Гадёночкин решил повеситься, но что-то пошло не так, в итоге он отделался лёгкими ушибами и сотрясением мозга от упавшей на голову люстры, к которой была привязана верёвка с петлёй. Затем он решил уйти в запой, но будучи интеллигентом в пятом поколении совершенно не умел пить и, в итоге попал в больницу с алкогольным отравлением. Потерпев фиаско в самоубийстве и алкоголизме, Максим Викторович решил мстить.

Первыми жертвами Гадёночкина стали члены пресловутого жюри. То что с ними произошло было настолько чудовищным, что спецслужбы, во избежание паники у населения, предпочли скрыть произошедшее, а на поиски сумасшедшего мстителя направили лучших агентов разведки.

И вот спустя год долгих и кропотливых поисков Соло застыл с поднятыми руками в цеху заброшенной фабрики на окраине Стокгольма, а стоящий напротив Гадёночкин, направлял на него дуло портативного квантового мультипликатора.

– Сдавайся, ты окружён, – попытался блефовать Соло.

– Русские не сдаются! – гордо ответил Гадёночкин.

– К чему эти бессмысленные жертвы? – тянул время Соло, в надежде на помощь Курякина. – Мы могли бы договориться.

– Плебеи! Бездари! Вы ничего не понимаете в новаторском искусстве! Нам не о чём говорить! – Гадёночкин безумно расхохотался и нажал кнопку активации.

Раздался пронзительный электронный писк, слева мелькнула тень, Курякин оттолкнул Соло с линии атаки, глаза ослепила радужная вспышка.

Соло потряс головой, увидел удирающего вверх по лестнице Гадёночкина и рванул следом. Наполеон не успел совсем чуть-чуть – голубой вертолёт с эмблемой ромашки на борту уже поднялся в небо. Соло прицелился из «вальтера», выругался сквозь зубы и опустил ствол – приказ «брать только живым» никто не отменял.

О том, что стало с напарником, попавшим под луч квантового мультипликатора, Наполеон боялся даже думать. В цеху было зловеще тихо.

– Курякин! – позвал Соло.

Ответа не последовало.

– Эй, Угроза! – повторил попытку Соло.

Тишину нарушил скрип ржавых петель шатающейся от сквозняка двери. Наполеон направил «вальтер» в сторону звука, отступил в тень и едва не выругался в голос, споткнувшись о деревянный ящик с надписью «ORANGES». Апельсинам на заброшенной ткацкой фабрике явно было не место. Соло аккуратно вскрыл ящик и в растерянности замер. Среди немногочисленных апельсинов и многочисленных апельсиновых корок спал маленький забавный зверёк.

– Илья? – неуверенно позвал Соло.

Зверёк сладко зевнул, расправил огромные уши-локаторы и посмотрел на Соло недовольным курякинским взглядом.

– Чего тебе, Ковбой? – спросил он неподражаемым детским голосом.

Соло едва не рассмеялся, а зверёк испугавшись своего собственного голоса закрыл рот лапами, упал с ящика, и выдал длинную тираду из непереводимой игры слов с использованием русских идиоматических выражений. После этого сдержаться Соло уже не смог. Истерический смех смог остановить только метко брошенный в лоб апельсин.

– Повеселились и хватит, – процедил зверёк, сложив на груди лапы. – Нам ещё докладывать Уэверли о провале операции.

С этими словами он развернулся и направился к выходу. Соло уставился на колыхающиеся при каждом шаге уши, перевёл взгляд на маленький симпатичный хвостик и пошёл следом за напарником. 

В машине Курякин долго рассматривал себя в зеркало, а потом пошевелил ушами и выдал.

– Ну что ж, попробуем обратить наши недостатки в наши достоинства.

Железная выдержка и оптимизм напарника внушали надежду. Соло ободряюще улыбнулся и несколько смущённо спросил:

– Кстати… – привычное уже прозвище так и не слетело с языка, слишком нелепо сочеталось «Угроза» с забавной внешностью ушастого зверька, – … и кто ты теперь?

– Чебурашка, – мрачно ответил напарник.

– Кто?!

Это было уже слишком! Мало того, что Курякин из Красной Угрозы превратился в милейшее безобидное создание, так ещё и имя у него оказалось совершенно непроизносимым.

– Можно просто Че, – сказал Курякин, оценив выражение лица напарника. – Как Че Гевара, – гордо добавил он.

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Соло, – «Че» звучит гораздо лучше.

Подъехав к конспиративной квартире, Соло вновь ощутил неловкость.

– Послушай, Курякин, тебя не должны видеть, – сказал он, распахивая полу пиджака.

Напарник понял его без дальнейших разъяснений. Он ловко вскарабкался по руке и спрятался под полой, крепко вцепившись в жилет острыми коготками, слегка царапая кожу через два слоя одежды. Соло даже не поморщился – то, что костюму пришёл конец, он понял ещё на фабрике, поэтому коричневая шерсть и затяжки от когтей не могли испортить его больше, чем пятна машинного масла и дыра на колене.

Оказавшись наконец в квартире, Соло первым делом отправился докладывать Уэвирли о произошедшем. Чебурашка, намеривавшийся поприсутствовать во время разговора, оценил унылый вид напарника и предстоящую ему выволочку от начальства, проявил деликатность и ушёл на кухню.

Как не странно, Уэверли воспринял информацию удивительно спокойно, велел сидеть тихо и ждать новых инструкций.

На кухне Соло застал Чебурашку за поеданием пасты болоньезе, той самой которую вчера Курякин обидно обозвал макаронами по-флотски. Илья поднял голову от кастрюли, с шумом втянул в рот последнюю макаронину и облизнулся.

– Извини, Ковбой, тебе ничего не осталось, – сказал он.

Соло тускло улыбнулся.

– Я всё слышал, – продолжил напарник. – Эти уши, – он пошевелил своими «локаторами», – отличная вещь! Мы должны воспользоваться этим преимуществом.

Чебурашка задумчиво прошёлся по столу.

– Нам известно, что встреча Гадёночкина с потенциальным покупателем должна состояться завтра на Слюссене. Более точной информации нет.

– В том-то и дело, – хмыкнул Соло. – Это как искать иголку в стоге сена. Станция метро, офисные здания, причал – встреча может состояться где угодно.

– Да, но теперь у нас есть это, – упрямо сказал Чебурашка, снова пошевелив ушами.

– Хорошо, допустим, – попытался мягко возразить Соло, – но ты не можешь разгуливать по городу в таком виде.

– Я могу изображать собаку, – сказал напарник, встал на все четыре лапы, прошёлся по столу, завилял маленьким хвостиком и попытался гавкнуть.

Соло стало как-то нехорошо.

– Ну что? – спросил Курякин.

– В целом, неплохо, – промямлил Соло, – но лаешь ты фальшиво.

– Ничего, я потренируюсь, – мрачно пообещал напарник, – а ты пока доложи Уэверли – операция продолжается.

Соло сидел на диване, обхватив голову руками, и гипнотизировал стоящий на журнальном столике телефонный аппарат. Периодически его взгляд переходил на мини-бар, потом снова возвращался к телефону. С кухни раздавались звуки отдалённо напоминавшие гавканье. Наполеон посмотрел на порванные на колене брюки, на мини-бар, потом снова на телефонный аппарат и снял трубку. «Как же я влип» – подумал он, набирая номер Уэверли.

***

Из окон ресторана «Гондола», соединённого с тридцатиметровым подъёмником и смотровой площадкой, зависшими над Слюссеном, открывался потрясающий вид на Гамластан и акваторию Стокгольма. Среди многочисленных туристов и местной публики, особенно выделялся импозантный мужчина с экзотической собачкой, сидевшей у его ног. Мужчина пил кофе и читал «Dagens Nyheter», собачка ела апельсин и недобро посматривала на посетителей. Молодые шведки, сидевшие через проход, бросали на мужчину и его питомца заинтересованные взгляды и тихо переговаривались. Наконец одна из скандинавских красавиц подошла к нему, лучезарно улыбнулась и поздоровалась:

– Привет, меня зовут Биргитта. Какая сладенькая у вас собачка. Можно её погладить? – И не дожидаясь ответа, протянула руку вниз.

Реакция «сладенькой собачки» была мгновенной – она прижала уши, звонко тяфкнула и укусила шведку за палец.

Биргитта вскрикнула, а мужчина засуетился, рассыпаясь в извинениях.

– Простите, у Фи-Фи сложный характер, она не любит незнакомых людей – особенности породы, – продолжал оправдываться мужчина, – сибирский кокербультерьер, очень редкий вид.

Он подхватил собаку на руки и погладил по голове.

– Как я могу загладить свою вину? – спросил мужчина. – Меня зовут Наполеон Соло. Могу я пригласить вас в королевскую оперу или драматический театр?

– Лучше в кино, – сменила гнев на милость Биргитта. 

Получив номер телефона шведки и, договорившись о свидании, собеседники посчитали, что инцидент исчерпан.

– Ты что творишь, Курякин? Мы не должны привлекать к себе внимание, – зашипел Соло, когда Биргитта вернулась к своей компании.

– «Фи-Фи»?! – так же тихо огрызнулся напарник. – Ты совсем оборзел, Ковбой?!

– У нас не было времени проработать твою легенду. Это была импровизация.

– «Сибирский кокербультерьер»?! – не унимался Курякин. – Слышал бы тебя наш кинолог!

– Прости моё невежество в данном вопросе, но зачем было кусать даму?

– Ей надо поучиться держать свои наглые ручонки при себе!

– Спорное утверждение. Будь я на твоём месте, то был бы рад, если бы меня погладила такая красотка.

– Да ты… – Курякин резко замолчал, навострил уши и предупреждающе шикнул.

Через полчаса импозантный мужчина с собачкой на руках вышел из ресторана «Гондола», спустился вниз и медленно пошёл вдоль набережной, ласково разговаривая со своим питомцем и почёсывая ему ушко.

***

– Сделка состоится двенадцатого. Покупатель греческий иммигрант Андреас Папандопулос собирается приобрести мультипликационную Чудо-мельницу для своего хлебозавода, – чеканил в трубку, неподражаемым детским голосом, Курякин. – Если в продажу попадёт хлеб, произведённый по такой технологии, то неизвестно, как это отразится на потребителях.

– Я понял, мистер Курякин, – после непродолжительного молчания ответил Уэверли. – Высылаю группу захвата.

***

Операция по захвату Гадёночкина прошла успешно, правда не обошлось без жертв. Двое сотрудников стокгольмского бюро АНКЛ попали под луч квантового мультипликатора. Гуннар Якобссон стал Паровозиком из Ромашково, а Маргаретта Лейд – Снегурочкой. Но уже на следующий день Гадёночкин пошёл на сотрудничество и, действие вредоносных лучей смогли деактивировать. Жертвы преступлений смогли вернуться к привычной жизни и вновь были счастливы… Ну почти все – Маргаретта Лейд слёзно умаляла оставить всё как есть, но Уэверли был непреклонен. Сам Гадёночкин после лечения в психиатрической клинике, вновь занялся научной деятельностью и даже женился на той самой Маргаретте («что поделать, стокгольмский синдром», – сочувственно вздыхали приглашённые на свадьбу коллеги фрёкен Лейд). 

Курякина отозвали в Москву с формулировкой «для проведения планового медосмотра», но через три недели – к несказанной радости Соло – вернули обратно. Впереди были новые миссии, новые страны и новые связи. Новизна это хорошо, так считал Соло, отправляя в рот апельсиновую дольку и, возвращаясь к старой давно засевшей в голове мысли о маленьком симпатичном хвостике, который он иррационально искал чуть ниже курякинской поясницы.


End file.
